Draco's Mistake
by TigerLilly109
Summary: Draco made a mistake, committed a crime against the Dark Lord. Now he's being tested. He must unknowingly choose between the beautiful Ivana, a hand made prize among pure bloods, or his impregnated muggle lover, Kylie. Conflict begins to arise when Ivana discovers her true feelings towards the Malfoy boy, feelings that could easily get both her and Draco killed. (Year six)
1. Chapter 1

The beginning of thr end:

"This isn't good, Lucius. Surely, you understand that much." The Dark Lord spat, in a visious sort of tone, exzamining the evidence before him.

'_Oh, Draco. What have you done?' _Lucius thought quietly to himself. He couldn't understand why his only son, born and raised a pure blood, would stray so far.

"Yes, My Lord." He whispered quietly, knowing there'd may be no room for forgivness.

"Then you know what must be done."

"Surely there's another way." The greif stricken father attepted in a careful tone. "He's only a boy, only fooling around. I'm sure he didn't want this."

"It's a crime aginst pure blood nature, Lucius... But I _suppose_ it would be a shame to loose such _young_ talent..." Voldemort sighed, slowly dragging his pale green finger across his pasty chin.

With every second that passed, the fear within Lucius grew. How could Draco be so stupid? How could he disregard everything he's been taught? And a muggle, Of all people!

"Send an owl to the Aleksandrov them to send me Ivana." He spoke at last.

"_NO..._" The fear within Lucius grew. The realazation that he would soon lose his only child began kicking him in the gut, making his keens buckle and stomach churn.

"Oh, Calm yourself Lucius. Things are never as they seem." The Dark lord retaliated, slightly annoyed by his companions troublesome emotion. "Ivana Aleksandrov is, of course, top of her class. She's skiped a total of three grades at one of the top magical schools in the _world_. She is also a brilliant and ruthless assassin, as she should be. Which is the very reason I would like to see young Draco... fall for her. _Marry her. _Have delightful litte.. _deamons_. Of course I want Draco to know nothing of these plans. Let it be a test of some sort. Ivana is a very attractive girl, intressting too. If Draco were truely _fooling around_ he sould have no problem taking to her."

"B-but my Lord... Surly, The Aleksandrov's wouldn't give me their only child." But he knew they would. Anything for their Lord. And young Ivana, only treethteen, had been trained from an extremly young age for situations simmular to this. Her parent's would have no problem at all letting her go. Lucius only feared the reaction of his son... He feared that Draco wouldn't respond correctly for the very reason he must respond at all...

"Do you understand your duties, Ivana?" The dark lord hissed, as his face twised into a faint yet noticable smile. It seemed almost as if he were questioning Ivana's abilities, and that sent a twinge of rare sadness coursing through her.

"You doubt me, my lord?" She responed, with a fairly twised smile herself. Her right green eyes twinkled with pride and confidence.

"Oh, no, no. _Quite_ the oppsite, child." Voldemort's smile widdened, reavealing two rows of teeth so yellow they were a marvolus gold. "I have the upmost fate in you. You are a very beautiful girl, and I would _very_ much like to see you suceede. It would sadden me to see _poor _Lucius lose his only son."

"Then consider it done." The girl giggled.

His snake like eyes narrowed on her, sudied her. Waiting too see a glimps of weakness, fear even. But when he found nothing he knew what he had to do.

"Swear to it."

Loud gasps flutted in from around them. The small group oucpuing the room bursted out into quite whispers.

"She's only a child!" One man whispered to another.

"Threteen!" A rather large female squeeked from the corner.

"SILENCE!" The dark lord boomed. Instant quiet. "This... leaves no room for _betrayle._"

"Of course, My Lord." She wasn't frightened. Terior had always been forgin to her, a useless emotion, abandoned with the others at an early age. She held out my right hand with nothing but pure honner. And as The dark Lord drug the blade across swiftly across her palm, she did not flinch. She refused too. As far as she was concered, there was no space left for weakness, and pain was the biggest weakness of all.

She wachted, stone faced, as thick drops of blood trickled from her finger tips, dropping soundly into the goblet below, mixing with the fresh, almost black DNA of Voldemort.

No turning back now.

The next day She borded the Hogwarts express. And she would admit, it was quite different from the usual transportation she was used to. Back at her home, in Russia, they simply used port keys due the the ammout of distance between people. It would have been too difficult to travle anywhere by train.

It was going to be a long, dreadful ride, and she sighed in disappointment as she made her way towards an empty booth. Finding none, she decited to settle in a booth containing only two people. Neither of which seemed to be the least bit intresting, though. They were both sitting on the same bench. The boy, slightly red and puggy, appeared to be fast asleep with drool dripping from the corner of his mouth. And the girl, most likely a mudblood first year, look scared out of her mind.

She settled herself and sat quitly for nearly an hour but she could no longer stand it. The lack of social interaction had finally driven her mad. She jummped from my seat and attempted to find some sort of conversation. Just as she spun out of the compartment her face met something hard and tower like compared to her petite self.

"Aye, watch where you're going!" The tower shouted, backing away. Obviously angry.

"I'm sorry." She apoligized as sweetly as she could, looking up only to see the excat blue eyed, blonde boy she required.

_"Wonderful." _Ivana thought with a small smile spreading across her rose red lips.

"You must be the wonderful Draco Malfoy." She smiled up at him, offering a hand shake. "I am very pleased to meet you aquantance."

"And you are?" He demaned, in a sort of cocky tone, exzamining her from head to tone.

She giggled softly and helf pulled her hand back. "Ivana Aleksandrov, from Magiya uchrezhdeniye, Russia."

For a moment he looked slightly shocked, but quickly lifted her right hand, leaving a gental kiss on the tip of her knuckles. " Ah, No wonder I haven't seen you around. You look to old to be a first year." He reponded. The tone of his voice had changed trementioudly, a sort of kidness flowed. "And yet too young to be a sixth year?" He questioned.

"I may have skipped a few years." She giggled convincingly.

"Ah, Well. You are beautiful and your accent is perfect, might I add. Father was correct as always." Draco complimented.

"Oh, you spoke of me? Your father and yourself?" She asked, with a faint smile.

"Oh, yes." He nodded.

"Only good thing I hope?" Ivana spoke, looking quite innocent.

"Of course. Join me? In the prefect's cabin, of course. Must better than wandering alone, I suppose." Draco suggested, holding out his right arm.

_"Perfect." _Ivana thought, lacing her arm with his, alowwing him to pull back towards the front of the train.

When they entered the cabin all eyes were on Ivana. Two of the boy's, one with brightly colored red hair and the other a dark brown, gasped in awe at her termendous beauty. The only female in the compartment had bushy brown hair and strange brown eyes, she instantly turned red and began screaming at Draco.

"Draco! You know this cabin is for Prefects _only!" _She howled, as Draco shoved the red head aside, making room for Ivana and himself.

They both sat, as the girl standing before them turned reder and reder.

"Shut up, mudblood." Draco spat harshly. "This is Ivana Aleksandrov. Honnered guest at Hogwarts. I suggest you watch you tone, Granger."

"Hey!" The red headed boy retorted, quickly snapping out of his trance. "Don't call her that!."

"You shut up too, Weasley. No one asked you." Draco dismissed the boy and turned to the browned headed boy. "Where's Pansey?"

"I'm guessing she went to find the trolly. Been gone for awhile, she should be back soon."

"Wonderful.." Draco gronned. Pansey was extremly obsessed with Draco, and the presents of such a beautiful girl sitting so close to the pale boy would only set off her whining. "Anyways, Ivana, why don't you tell us a little about yourself. Prove to Granger over here that she's not the only brain at hogwarts anymore."

And Ivana told her story. Well, most of it. Some wasn't for untrustworthy ears.


	2. Chapter 2

Ivana was beautiful, just as Draco's Father had told him. Long, wavy black hair and the most dazling green eyes. She wore a tiny white sundress, and held a pride filled poster. But still... She wasn't Kylie and the harder Draco tired to to replace the thought of her with the beautiful Ivan, the more he failed. Though Kylie wasn't nearly as beautiful or itressting as Ivana, He still found himself craving her touch... Her taste... Her smell...

"_How pitiful, Draco."_ He thought soundlessly. "_Falling for a muggle..If anyone were to discover..." _Sickening images filled his mind. Kylie lying dead, their unborn child ripped form her womb, cold and downding in a pool of his mother's blood... Draco began to panic. The image left him breathless and sick to his stomach.

'_No, that wouldn't happen. It Couldn't. ' _He tried calming himself.

"Draco?" Ivana studied him, ceirously. She tilted her head slightly to the left, causing her dark hair to brush the bench beneath them. "Are you okay?" She asked, placing her small fingers ontop of his, in a sort of flirty mannor. Sending poor Pansey into a fit.

"Yes, Of course." He said, straightend his poster, and stood rather rapidly. "I'm gussing we're nearly there. You should change into your robes. I'll meet you outside." Then he left the compartment as quickly as he could, leaving Ivana alone with two inraged females and and two drooling boys.

'_Air. I needed air.' _He encouraged himself, as he made his way to the back of the train, searching for a way onto the small platform outside, at the very end. He mannage to pulled open the rusty door and step out onto the platform, into the quickly moving wind, just before he vomitted.

Even though he thought it might, ridding himself of the nausous feeling didn't calm his nerves. His mind still travled back to the made up image in his head.

"Kylie..." His whispered as the train began coming to a slow, steady stop. "I truely hope you two are okay..." With that he whipped away the tears stinging his eye and went to change.

And after he decited to smack a little bit of sense into Potter, he met Ivana outside, her pretty green eyes light up with false excitement.

"Draco!" She cooed happily. "I've been waiting for you, whatever took you so long?"

"I couldn't find my robes," Draco lied, taking the girls hand. "This is your first year here, and even though you aren't a first year you still have to be sorted into a house." He explained pointing towards the large looking row boats being led by a tiny, knee high man. "You'll have to go with them, but I promise to save you a seat right next to me. You'll most likely be sorted into slytherin anyways."

The look on the girls face saddened a little, but still she nodded. And released draco's hand, skipped happily towards the boats when she had decited that Draco wasn't lying.

_'She's kind of cute..' _Draco thought, but quickly replace the thought of Ivana with his Kylie once more as he made his way to the self drawn carragies.

Once inside it didn't take long for Ivana to make her grand appearance. Her last name had been called and everyone seemed to gasp with excitment. Her family name was known far and wide for many extrodinary things, and with no prior waring of her arrival it seemed to send both the students and staff at Hogwarts into shock. In fact, the only person who did't seem even he slightest bit surprised was Dumbledore, and the Prefect who had met her.

Everyone seemed more so surprised when the sorting hat instantly screamed slytherin. Everyone but Draco, who was most likely the only sole at Hogwarts who knew her true history.

Just as he had promised, Draco save Ivana the seat to his right, forcing Crab and Goyal both to sit at his left. And Honestly, they went very happy with this downgrade.

"Just as you promised." Ivana smiled at him, taking her place. "I do enjoy a man who is true to his word."

Draco couldn't help but smiled back at her.

_'She's carming.. beautiful.. smart.. Even a pure blood."_ Draco wondered. _'Father would deffinatly approve.' _And still... Kylie, as wrong as it may be, had his heart...

"I'm straving." Ivana giggled cutely, causing the heads around her to turn and exzamin her beauty.

"Don't worry. The feast will be starting shortly." A brown headed boy, with a slightly crooked nose promised her in a dreamy tone.

"I should hope so." She cocked her head to the side and studied the boy before truning to Draco once more.

"So do you enjoy it here? At Hogwarts I mean." She asked him.

"More or Less." Draco answered, attemping to avoid conversation. Attempting to avoid the temtation.

"Who's your favorite teacher? Back home, mine was Professor Van, he taught dark arts to the forth years."

"Definatlly, Snape. The potions teacher." He explained.

"Well, promise me if you ever need help in any of your subjects that I'd be your number one choice tutor." She smiled widly, helping herself to a rather large peice of turkey that had appeared in front of them.

"Promise." Draco forcfully smiled back.


End file.
